Polyphenylene ether resins are known in the art and exhibit a desirable combination of chemical, physical and electrical properties over a temperature range of more than about 650.degree. F., extending from a brittle point of about -275.degree. F. to a heat distortion temperature of about 375.degree. F. This combination of properties renders polyphenylene ether resins suitable for a broad range of applications. However, the usefulness of polyphenylene ether resins is limited in some applications as a consequence of processability, impact resistance, and chemical resistance.
As a result, polyphenylene ether resins have been blended with other polymer resins in order to improve processibility, impact resistance and chemical resistance. For example, the Cizek U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,435 discloses blends of polyphenylene ether and one or more styrene resins having improved properties. Additionally, the Lee U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,761 discloses compositions comprising a polyphenylene ether and a rubber modified polystyrene resin, which compositions provide molded articles exhibiting improvements in impact resistance, surface appearance and solvent resistance. Similarly, the Lee, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,200 discloses compositions including a polyphenylene ether, a rubber styrene graft copolymer and a block copolymer of a vinyl aromatic compound and a conjugated diene, which compositions may be used to form molded articles having improved toughness without impairing the gloss or surface appearance of the articles. The Katchman U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,808 discloses polyphenylene ether compositions including a rubber-modified high impact styrene resin and a homopolystyrene having a number average molecular weight between 30,000 and 60,000. These compositions are disclosed as having improved surface appearance and a reduced melt viscosity which facilitates the fabrication of molded articles having complex configurations and permits the use of faster molding cycles. Similarly, the Katchman et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,856 discloses compositions including a polyphenylene ether, a high impact rubber modified polystyrene resin or a blend of a high impact rubber modified polystyrene resin and a homopolystyrene resin, and an elastomeric block copolymer of a vinyl aromatic compound and a conjugated diene. These compositions are disclosed as having improved impact strengths and improved resistance to attack by aggressive solvents such as gasoline.
Additionally, the Sonoda U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,346, the Sugio et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,239 and the Yonemitsu et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,646 disclose polyphenylene ether resin compositions including rubber modified styrene polymers for improving impact resistance, heat resistance and the like. Additional polyphenylene ether and polystyrene resin blends are disclosed in the Izawa et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,929,931, the Haaf U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,507, the Kuribayashi et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,391 and the Ueda et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,380.
One limitation which has been experienced in polyphenylene ether-polystyrene polymer blends is that their flame retardant properties are insufficient. Particularly, many polyphenylene ether-polystyrene bends cannot pass flammability tests such as the oxygen index, UL 94 V or the UL 94 5V tests because of material dripping. The UL tests are standard test procedures of the Underwriters Laboratory. The poor flammability performance of such polyphenylene ether-polystyrene blends prevents the use of such blends in applications which require improved flammability performance. Thus, a need exists for polyphenylene ether-polystyrene blends which exhibit improved flammability performance.